


remember how the coffee made us shake

by ThunderstormsandMemories



Series: soft goro week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Found Family, M/M, Post-Canon, akira is there for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderstormsandMemories/pseuds/ThunderstormsandMemories
Summary: Goro shows up to Leblanc when Akira isn't there. Sojiro makes him coffee.OR,sometimes a family can be a coffee dad, his hacker daughter, his delinquent son, and his son's ex-detective boyfriend
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: soft goro week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128
Collections: Day 2 - Coffee and Sweets





	remember how the coffee made us shake

**Author's Note:**

> Akira has so many dads, he can share one with his boyfriend and also his entire friend group
> 
> written for the prompt "coffee"

Sojiro stood up from behind the counter as Akechi walked in, ignoring the Closed sign. Not that it applied to him anyway, sometime in the past few months he'd crossed the line from favorite customer to family. “You good, kid? You look a little rough.”

“Fine,” Akechi said shortly. He’d probably known that Akira wouldn’t be here, since those two were constantly texting each other and Akira was picking up a shift at that bar he worked at. Sojiro was a little flattered that he was here anyway, even if he was a little concerned that he never seemed to want to go home. It wasn’t surprising given what he’d gathered about his living situation, which wasn’t much: only that he lived alone, far enough away that he often had to spend the night after missing the last train, and that he preferred to spend time with Akira here instead of at his own place, even with how much he complained about the attic being cramped and dusty and drafty and all the usual things that attics were. And anyway, he seemed much more relaxed here, especially these days, then he ever did in public.

Sojiro hummed doubtfully as Akechi sat down in his usual seat at the counter and took out that day’s crossword puzzle, but he said, “Sure, kid, whatever you say. Want anything? You look like you could use a cup of coffee.” He knew from experience that asking him anything too directly was a good way to get a polite smile and an answer that told you absolutely nothing except that he’d had PR training.

“No, thank you,” he said. “I don’t need to be put into a worse mood.”

“Excuse me?” Sojiro was mildly offended, mentally running through all the times he’d seen Akechi drink coffee Akira had made for him with a smile on his face, wondering if he really was that smitten, to drink something he hated and pretend it tasted great just to compliment the guy he liked. With the way he acted around him, he wouldn’t put it past him, but he thought Akira would be perceptive enough to notice and considerate enough to care if his boyfriend was just doing something to make him happy.

“Nothing against your coffee, of course,” he said. “It’s just that I’m trying to cut back on caffeine.”

“How about I make you decaf instead?”

“Yes, please,” he said, with a self-conscious shrug. “It used to be the only thing that could keep me awake but the caffeine never exactly agreed with me.” He sighed, a little wistfully. “I do miss the taste.”

Several pieces clicked together in Sojiro’s head: how often Akechi seemed to have a coffee cup attached to his hand until recently, the dark circles under his eyes that had just now started to fade, the time he overheard him make an offhand comment to Ryuji about how five hours of sleep was all he needed, how snappish and irritable he could be on his worse days which, to be fair, was also due to the circumstances but the horrible amounts of caffeine he was consuming couldn’t have helped.

“Glad that you’re still hanging around here so much,” he said, back turned so that he could make the coffee and also so that Akechi could pretend he hadn’t heard if he wanted to. “I was worried we’d start seeing less of you, now that whatever project you kids were working on is over.” Futaba had explained it to him, just a little bit, just that the Phantom Thieves (plus a few new members) had to get back together for one more mission. For real, this time, not like the three previous times they’d claimed to be stealing their last heart. She wouldn’t tell him any more than that, just that it was important and serious, and he believed her.

“What other coffee shop is regularly quiet enough that I won’t be bothered?” said Akechi, waving his pen at the empty booths behind him, like it was his job to give Sojiro sass if neither of his kids were around to do it. Though Akechi had kind of informally become his kid now too, just like the rest of the Phantom Thieves, with the amount of time they all spent here. Especially since (and he didn’t like to pry about the specifics, but he paid attention, and Futaba told him enough for him to piece things together) many of them didn’t exactly have the greatest, or any, parents of their own. So he always tried to make time for them, whenever they stopped by: extra free curry for Yusuke to take home for future meals and a table to sketch where he wouldn’t be disturbed, going over new blends of tea with Haru and letting her talk through her business troubles, letting Makoto take over an entire booth with her study materials and reminding her to go home at the end of the night before Sae started to worry. And now Akechi (still Akechi, something told him that calling him Goro would be a step too far, even with how much more relaxed he seemed these days he could still be fairly prickly), now that he’d started loosening up around Sojiro and stopped acting like he was an interviewer to be charmed or a mark to be fooled.

“Where else will all your curry be on the house, huh?” he said mildly, and Akechi laughed. He wasn’t offended by the way the kids all made fun of his empty business, especially not when he knew they all preferred it that way: their private place, where no one would overhear them talking about how they were actually the Phantom Thieves. And that was really why Leblanc was there, more than to try to make money. Sojiro didn’t really need to make much of a profit, not since all the money he still had saved from his old job was plenty to support himself and Futaba and Akira, but he liked making coffee, and he liked feeding people, and he liked being able to give a place to people who needed somewhere to go.

He had known that applied to Akechi from the moment Sae dragged him through the door, back when he was on significantly worse terms with Sae. He had just looked so tired and resigned, in the moment before he realized that Sojiro had noticed him and plastered on a bright smile that didn’t quite fit right on his face. And then he kept showing up, and Sojiro kept bringing him coffee because he looked exhausted and curry because he looked like he wasn’t getting enough meals, and he never said anything that wasn’t flawlessly polite in a way that shut down further interaction until one time he was there when Akira walked in and he came to life in a way that Sojiro had never seen from him before, and Akira smiled like he had never seen a more welcome sight, and Sojiro had thought: _O_ _h. I see how it is. Good for them._

“That too,” Akechi said, and he accepted the coffee with a much more genuine smile on his face than he’d worn when he first came in. “Thank you.” He sipped at the coffee quietly, and Sojiro left him to his crossword, busying himself with cleaning up the kitchen for the night, until the door opened again and Akira came in, his face lighting up when he saw Akechi sitting at the counter.

“Hey, boss,” he said, exchanging a nod with Sojiro, and then, to Akechi who was already standing to hug him, “hey, babe.”

“Fancy meeting you here,” said Akechi, one hand still on Akira’s shoulder. “Come here often.”

“If you do I might have to start,” said Akira, leaning in for a kiss, and Sojiro cleared his throat.

“I’ll leave you two to lock the place up after I’m gone,” he said, heading for the door. They’d moved apart a little bit, though not very much, and Akira sounded pretty distracted as he agreed. Still, Sojiro trusted him not to forget. “Good night, kid.”

“Good night, dad,” said Akira, sounding like he was in a hurry for Sojiro to leave them alone, and Sojiro was too moved by the acknowledgment that they were a family to tease him about it.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is shameless projection because caffeine fucks me up real bad and I need more "cannot handle caffeine but drinks it anyway because reasons" representation in my life
> 
> title from Vegas by All Time Low because I have a reputation to uphold and that reputation is "listens to way too much All Time Low"
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/selkie_au_lover)


End file.
